


Adventures in Babysitting

by darlinghoots



Series: Steve/Bucky AU OneShots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Misunderstandings, there is some background bucky/nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghoots/pseuds/darlinghoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Becca. Where in the hell did you put my glass?” He said as he stormed into the living room. He stopped short when Becca and none other than Steve Rogers turned and looked at him.</p>
<p>What the hell was Steve fucking Rogers doing in his house?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, the one where Steve babysits Becca</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I keep procrastinating on my other story so I just write little things like this instead.
> 
> So, you know that movie, Adventures in Babysitting? Well this is nothing like that. Although, that would make an interesting story. Hmmmm...
> 
> Anyways, I got this idea one day and well, it's not exactly how I wanted to it be, but that pretty much is every story I write, but anyways, hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> And sorry in advance for all the mistakes. Knowing me, there are probably quite a bit.

“Bucky!” Bucky let out a small grunt as he looked over. He was just in time to see Becca run into his room and topple in on top of him. He glanced over at the clock and saw that said it was only 10 am. It was too fucking early for this shit.

“Becca.” He grunted again as he rolled over. It was Saturday. Saturday was his day to sleep all day. Not to be woken up by his 8 year old sister. At 10 in the fucking morning. “Go away.” Becca just let out a little chuckle and disobeyed his direct order.

“Guess who mom got to babysit me tonight?” She shook his shoulders before lying down on top of him.

That was what this was all about?

Becca wanted him to know who his mom got to babysit for her? He didn’t care who it was. He wasn’t even going to be here. Natasha was in town this weekend, and she and her on/off boyfriend Clint were now in their off stage.

Which meant that Bucky had a good chance of getting laid tonight.

Bucky wasn’t really a dater. He met girls, and sometimes men, chatted them up and then usually sex happens. And that was it.

Natasha was different though. She had been his oldest friend and he trusted her the most.

They decided to take their friendship to the next level in high school and after that it was just what it was. Bucky didn’t feel that way about Natasha and she sure as hell didn’t feel anything towards Bucky. It’s just what it is.

“Becca, I don’t care who is watching you tonight.”

“Come on. You have to guess!” Bucky rolled over and wiped the hair out of his face with his metal arm before pushing her off him. Becca just rolled over and looked at him and he knew she wasn’t going to leave until he gave in and guessed.

“I don’t know. Knowing mom she probably got Peggy.” Peggy Carter was always Becca’s babysitter. Had been ever since Bucky was in high school.

“Nope. Peggy is in London for a month. Guess again.”

“I don’t know. Sharon? Pepper? Becca, I’m tired so please just leave me alone and let me sleep.” Becca hopped off the bed with a little humph of frustration. He honestly wasn’t expecting that. Usually she would have kept pestering him.

“You are such a party pooper Buck. But, it’s your loss.” She said with a little smile as she stormed out of his room, slamming the door shut. Bucky just rolled back over.

He still had a few hours left to sleep before he had to get ready to go meet Nat.

* * *

Steve walked up to the Barnes household and knocked loudly on the door. He took a deep breath and stepped back. He could do this. He wouldn’t have agreed to do this if he knew he couldn’t do it.

Of course he did have some ulterior motives for agreeing to watch Becca Barnes. But he would rather not think about that right now.

Mrs. Barnes answered the door with a big smile. She looked as radiant as always.

“Steve, come in. Come in.” Steve returned her smile and stepped inside.

“Thank you, Mrs. Barnes.”

“Oh please, call me Winifred.” Steve just smiled as he looked around the house. He had only sitted for the Barnes a few times back in high school, when Peggy wasn’t able to. He was a little shocked, to be honest, when he had gotten the phone call.

But he didn’t have anything else to do, and he was in town for break. And he had always liked Becca.

Plus there was the off chance that he would see Bucky. Wait, Steve wasn’t supposed to think about that.

“George and I are so thankful that you said you could watch Becca. Normally I get Peggy to do it but she is away in London. Of course, you probably knew that.” Steve smiled at that. Peggy was one of his closest friends and he was quite lonely with her gone.

But she would be back soon.

Peggy was the one girl that actually saw Steve for who is and well, there may have been a time in his life that he was hopelessly in love with her. He still is in love with her, sometimes. She is just an amazing woman. What was there not to love about her?

“Yeah. I actually talked with her last night.”

“I hope all is well with her.” Winifred said as they walked into the kitchen. Becca was sitting at the table working on something with George.

“Mr. Barnes.” Steve said as he shook his hand.

“Steve. Glad to see you again.” George Barnes was such a great guy. Steve hadn’t had the chance to grow up with a father figure, but being around George Barnes, Steve knew if he had the chance to have a dad, he hoped that he would end up being as good as George Barnes is.

“Hey Becca.” Steve rumpled her hair as he took a seat down next to her. Becca just smiled at him before going back to what she was doing. Steve saw now that she was working on a sketch. One thing he and Becca had in common, their love for art.

“Hey Steve.” Becca finally replied.

“Now.” Winifred said as she walked over to them. “George and I are going to be at the SHIELD Gala downtown. It will be pretty late when we get home, so feel free to crash here for the night. There are plenty of leftovers in the fridge or you can make something new or order out. It doesn’t really matter to us. There is money on top of the fridge if you order out.”

“Alright.”

“Also. James is upstairs sleeping his life away. But he is going to Natasha’s tonight so he won’t be a problem.” So Bucky was here.

That was information Steve did not need to be confirmed.

But he was going to see Natasha. Steve liked Natasha, he really did. She had been nice enough to him in school. And she was friends with Peggy. But her relationship with Bucky was just, weird. Well, weird wasn’t the best way to describe her. Natasha and Bucky’s relationship was almost like Steve and Peggy’s relationship, except Natasha and Bucky actually slept together.

“You probably won’t even hear him go. He has gotten rather crafty since leaving for college.” George just laughed.

“That’s just how he is.” George Barnes stood up from the table and made his way to the kitchen counter. “Is there anything else you need Steve?”

“No. I have your number if anything happens.”

“He will alright with me.” Becca said with a smile as she grabbed a hold of Steve’s arm. Winifred and George just laughed as they made their way out the front door. Once the door was shut, Becca turned on Steve with a shit eating grin.

This wasn’t going to be good.

“I think you should go up and wake up my brother.”

“Ha, yeah, no.” Steve made his way to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

“I bet he would like that surprise.” Becca plopped down next to him. She was still wearing that shit eating grin.

“Does Bucky know that I am here?” Becca looked over at him and smiled. Becca was the only other person who knew of Steve’s little embarrassing crush on Bucky. He was pretty sure Becca realized it before Steve even did.

Steve had been babysitting Becca one night when he was in high school, and Bucky had left to go hang out with Natasha and Clint and it must have been written on Steve’s face or something because Becca saw through him immediately.

Everything had started way back in grade school.

Steve was defending Peggy from some bullies and well, it didn’t end up well for Steve. Bucky had come in and helped him out. They didn’t really become friends, per se, but they knew each other in that kid way.

But in high school, Steve started noticing Bucky in a completely different way. He noticed how the way Bucky smiled would send butterflies straight to Steve’s stomach. How if Bucky even so much as looked in his direction Steve would turn as red as a tomato. And Steve found that he couldn’t even speak coherent sentences when Bucky was around.

Then Steve changed. His body suddenly decided to catch up with him and he did more at school. He would deny it if someone said he was trying to impress Bucky.

But Bucky didn’t really notice him much before and he didn’t really notice him when he changed either. Sure he said hi to him when they would cross paths at school, but that was it. In high school was when Bucky and Natasha started their ‘thing.’ Whatever the hell that really was.

Steve didn’t really question it.

But their relationship kept Bucky preoccupied most of the time for him to notice someone like Steve.

“I tried to tell him this morning, but he just kicked me out.”

“Well, it would probably be best if he didn’t know that I was here.” Becca just crossed her arms and sunk down into the couch.

“You are just as bad as he is.”

“Now, don’t be like that.” Steve grabbed his bag and pulled out his old Nintendo 64. “I brought Mario Kart.” Becca’s face lit up instantly.

“Let’s get to it then!” She said as she grabbed a controller. “It’s been a while since I kicked your butt at this.” 

* * *

Bucky pulled himself out of bed around 3. He stood up and stretched. His metal arm creaked and well, that was normal. He twisted it out a bit and then it was back to working order.

This stupid thing gave him more trouble than he wanted to put up with. But he would rather have a creaky metal arm than no arm at all. He scratched his belly as he made his way to the bathroom. He was tempted to just show up at Nat’s all grungy looking and unshowered. If they ended up fucking it’s not like it would matter anyways.

But Natasha would mind. She hated when Bucky showed up at her place looking and smelling like a homeless person.

But he was too hungry to shower at the moment.

He made his way downstairs and well, he knew he wasn’t exactly dressed appropriately, being in just his boxers and all, but he didn’t care. His mom had probably gotten Sharon to babysit since Peggy couldn’t make it and Sharon wouldn’t mind if Bucky walked around his house half naked.

He trudged into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He didn’t really know what he wanted to eat but hopefully something would stand out at him. He decided on some leftover pasta and popped that into the microwave.

He went to the cabinet to look for a cup but couldn’t find the one he was looking for. It was his cup. It has a small red star on it and it had been his cup since he was 10 years old.

And it was now missing.

Becca.

He could hear the TV on so he knew she was in there.

“Becca. Where in the hell did you put my glass?” He said as he stormed into the living room. He stopped short when Becca and none other than Steve Rogers turned and looked at him.

What the hell was Steve fucking Rogers doing in his house?

“Hey Bucky.” Steve responded with a smile and Bucky so did not miss the way Steve’s eyes moved over his body. Right. Bucky was pretty much naked.

He looked over at Becca and saw that she was smirking at him.

“Morning sleepyhead. Your cup is in the dishwasher I think.” She replied as she went back to looking at the TV. Bucky didn’t respond. He was too busy staring at Steve.

Steve, the man who looked like the embodiment of a Greek God. Even if he was just wearing sweats.

Bucky couldn’t go see Natasha now. Not with Steve Rogers actually in his house. No. He was so going to cancel and stay here with Steve and Becca.

But first he needed to get a hold of himself. And probably put more clothes on. Yeah, that would probably be best.

He gave Steve a small and probably embarrassing smile as he backed away back into the kitchen. The first thing he heard when he walked into the kitchen was the microwave beeping at him.

Right.

He had been making food before he had been distracted by the presence of Steve.

He grabbed the container out of the microwave and quickly made his way back upstairs. He should probably get some clothes on before he embarrasses himself more.

And he needed to come up with some sort of plan.

After he ate his make-shift lunch he called Natasha. Might as well tell her that he wasn’t coming over and get that over with as soon as possible. The phone rang a few times as Bucky looked through his closest to find the best thing he owned.

He had to impress Steve. He had really let his looks fall a bit when he went to college. He needed to get back to his smooth and suave self.

“You better be on your way Barnes or so help me…” Natasha said right when she picked up.

“Yeah, about that.”

“Barnes.” Natasha hissed out and he was not going to look forward to the next time he saw her. But Steve was a tad bit more important. And well, he didn’t see Steve all the time, meaning that he sorta came first.

“I can’t come over today. Something came up.”

“You better be getting something better than me if you are canceling.”

“Not quite, but Nat, just trust me on this, okay. I will make it up to you.” Natasha was silent for a bit, but when she did speak again, he about dropped the phone.

“Steve Rogers is there, isn’t he?”

“What? No. How did you know?” Natasha just laughed.

“Because, if there is one thing that would stop you from coming over here to get laid would be if Steve Rogers was in your home.” Bucky sputtered out a few incoherent sentences while Natasha just laughed. “So, why is he there?”

“My mom got him to babysit Becca.” Natasha burst into a loud laughing fit and Bucky almost hung up on her. But if he did that, then he was sure Natasha would teleport over here and kick his ass. And yeah, he didn’t want that. “Okay shut up or I’m hanging up.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just hilarious. Look, I’m coming over there.”

“What? No. Natasha you are not coming over here.”

“Why ever not?”

“Because, Steve is never gonna be with me if you are here.” Natasha just laughed again.

“Oh James. You are such an idiot. I won’t come over, but you better have some results otherwise I don’t think I will ever be able to forgive you.”

“Shut up.” Bucky replied before hanging up and throwing his phone back on his bed. He looked back in his closet, taking a deep breath. He had to make a good impression. He had to.

He pulled out the tightest pair of jeans he owned and a simple button up shirt. It was blue. It would bring out his eyes. His eyes was one of his best attributes.

God this was stupid.

He let out another sigh as he made his way to the shower. 

* * *

Steve must have had a dumb look on his face because Becca was just smiling at him.

“Earth to Steve. You still in there?” Steve wasn’t sure anymore. He had never seen so much of Bucky before and to be honest, his brain didn’t really know how to process it. His body did though.

His body wanted him to get up and go follow Bucky and slam him into the nearest flat surface and kiss him senseless. And other things as well.

But now was not the time.

“Yeah. I’m still here. How about we play something else?” Steve took a deep breath and pulled his bag up to him. “How about Jenga?” Steve said. Becca loved all of his so called ‘old school’ games so he made sure to bring a lot with him when he came over. Last time she seemed to really like this game.

“Yes!” Becca grabbed the box from him and immediately started setting it up. Apparently he was right. Steve stood up from the couch. He needed to stretch a bit and cool his body down from seeing Bucky. “Where are you going?”

“To get a drink.” Steve replied as casually as he could and well, he thinks he pulled it off. There was no snarky comment from Becca, so that was good.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the nearest glass he could find and poured himself a glass of water. He chugged it all in one gulp and poured himself another.

He needed to get a grip. He had known Bucky for years now and he was acting like a complete idiot around him. Steve was 22 years old. He could deal with this.

Bucky wouldn’t be here for much longer, now that he was up. He would be going over to Natasha’s soon and then everything would be alright again. He could do this. He could do this.

“Hey.” Steve jumped and the water in his cup went flying all over the counter. He turned around and saw Bucky standing in the kitchen looking as sexy as ever. He was in some really, and Steve meant really tight jeans. And god, he just looked like the picture of perfection. It was actually really ridiculous.

“What are you doing here?” Steve sputtered out and he almost facepalmed because really? Bucky just laughed.

“Last time I checked, I live here.”

“Yeah. Right.” Steve replied in agreement and god, can Bucky just go now so he could actually think. And possibly maintain his dignity.

“So, what are you and Becca doing?”

“Oh, um, well, we were playing Mario Kart, but we are going to be playing Jenga now.”

“Jenga? Really?”

“Yeah. Becca loves playing all those old games.” Steve replied with a small laugh as he ran his hand through his hair. Well, this wasn’t going as bad as he thought. He might be able to handle this. If he just plays it cool until Bucky leaves then he would be free and everything would be alright.

His dignity would still be intact.

“Really? Mind if I play?” Steve felt his whole world just crush underneath him. There goes his dignity.

“Oh um..y-y-yeah s-sure.” He mumbled out as he looked up at Bucky. Bucky was just smiling at him and god, Steve felt like such an idiot. He probably thought Steve was an idiot.

And seriously, Steve felt way underdressed now in sweats and t-shirt.

“Is that alright? I can just watch if you don’t want me to play.”

“No, it’s completely fine just, um, your mom said you were going to Natasha’s tonight.” Bucky’s face fell a bit before his signature grin appeared.

“I changed my mind.”

“Oh, well, come on then.”

“What’s taking so long?” Becca called out and Steve and Bucky just smiled as they both made their way into the living room. 

* * *

Bucky actually kicked everyone’s ass at Jenga. Steve usually was the one that won in Jenga, according the Becca. But Bucky was actually really good with his hands, which made him a total asskicker at this game. Becca was upset. She was so bent on beating both boys.

She was quite upset that she stormed off to her room to pout. Bucky had just laughed but Steve felt a little bad, he could see it in Steve’s face. Bucky would not let Steve feel bad about his sister being a spoil sport.

Lord knows he never was.

“Steve, just let her go. She will get over it in ten minutes.”

“But I feel bad. Maybe I should have let her win, like I do in Mario Kart.” Bucky actually gaped. There was no way that the all American boy like Steve Rogers let his sister beat him in Mario Kart. You never let anyone beat you in Mario Kart. That was like, a rule.

“Are you shitting me right now?” Steve looked over at him and Steve looked genuinely confused. Bucky thought it was totally adorable. “You let Becca win at Mario Kart?”

“Dude, I kick major ass at Mario Kart. But I’m not going to destroy an 8 year old girl.” Bucky just looked at him and he knew he was grinning like an idiot, but Steve Rogers was seriously the most adorable man on the planet.

“I can’t believe that.”

“Want me to prove it?” Steve said and Bucky saw that little glint of a challenge and oh yeah, Steve was sexy as hell when he was in his challenging mode. Besides, Bucky also kicked ass at Mario Kart.

“Bring it on, Stevie.”

Well, it turns out Steve was not lying and he was actually quite good at Mario Kart. He ended up beating Bucky 4 out of the 5 races.

It was during the 4th race that Becca came back down. She seemed to be in a much better mood and begged to play. Bucky wasn’t going to get rid of his controller but Steve couldn’t refuse the puppy dog look Becca threw at him and Becca was playing with Bucky in record time.

They ended up spending most of the evening playing Mario Kart and other games Steve had brought with him. By the time it hit 6, Steve ordered them all a pizza and well, Bucky was having an amazing time.

It was hard for him to remember why he had been so nervous around Steve to begin with.

Until Becca opened her big mouth while they were all stuffing their faces with pizza. And then he remembered.

“So, Steve, are you single?” Bucky about choked on his drink as he glared over at Becca. Steve just laughed.

“I am single yes.” Becca didn’t seem deterred by Bucky’s glare.

“What a coincidence, Bucky is single too.” Bucky kicked Becca underneath the table.

“Becca. Steve is so not into guys.” It was a small fact that Bucky had known for a long time. Steve never went on dates with guys and well, he was always around Peggy.

“Who says?” Steve responded and Bucky about died. Becca just smirked as Steve let out a small smirk of his own. There was no way. Steve had to be joking. This was all just a joke. Bucky’s luck wasn’t that good.

“Are you serious?” Steve just smiled before taking a big bite of his pizza. Yeah, this was a joke. And now Bucky remembered why he should have just gone to Natasha’s in the first place. He could never have the guts to ask Steve out.

This was a really big mistake.

“So why didn’t you go to Nat’s?” Becca asked and Bucky about wanted to kill her. He looked over at her and glared.

“That is none of your business.”

“You have been talking about it all week Bucky.” She replied and yes, Bucky was about to kill her.

“Well, I changed my mind.”

“Mmmhhhmmm.” Bucky just ignored her. He was not going to give in to his sister’s taunting. He would not stoop to her level. Especially in front of Steve.

“Well, what do you guys want to do now?” Steve said, changing the subject, thank god.

“I don’t know. What else did you bring?” Becca asked, distracted.

“I think we have played with everything I brought. Maybe we can just watch a movie?”

“Ooh. Bucky has an awesome movie collection. I can go find something from him.”

“Hey, wait a minute.” Bucky grabbed Becca by the arm to stop her from leaving the table. “All my movies are in no way appropriate for you. So you just sit back down.” Becca slumped back in her chair and gave Bucky her biggest glare.

“What were you wanting to watch?” Steve asked, a big smile on his face.

“I don’t know!” Bucky rolled his eyes at how dramatic Becca was being. He loved his sister but seriously, she was such a drama queen.

“How about we watch a classic, like, um The Little Mermaid.” Steve suggested and Bucky looked over at him, eyebrow raised and trying to fight off laughing. Of course Steve would suggest that. Everyone on Earth knew that it was Becca’s favorite movie.

“Yes!” Becca shouted as she jumped out of her chair and ran upstairs. Bucky and Steve just laughed as they started cleaning up the mess at the table.

“Thanks for saving me back there.” Bucky said as he walked over to the sink and set the dishes inside. Steve scooted in right next to him by the sink as he set the glasses in there.

“No problem.” Steve turned and looked at him and Bucky couldn’t find it in himself to step away, especially not when Steve was the one that stepped in close to him. And then Steve smiled down at him and Bucky felt his knees go weak. “So, why did you change your mind?”

“What?”

“About going to Natasha’s. I know you guys are close. Why did you change your mind?” Bucky looked down at his feet. Steve was way too close to him for Bucky to tell the truth. But Bucky wasn’t feeling creative enough to come up with a lie.

“I guess I found someone better to spend my time with.” He looked up at Steve and smiled. Steve looked down at him and just grinned. Bucky felt like his body was on fire. His stomach was full of butterflies because Steve Rogers was smiling at him.

It was so ridiculous. What was he, 12?

“Oh that’s sweet that you love your sister that much.” Bucky let out a small snort as he shoved Steve away.

“Little punk.” Steve just laughed as he walked towards the living room. Give it to Steve to be funny when Bucky was trying to be serious. Bucky took a deep breath before he made his way into the living room.

At least it wasn’t full on rejection. But still, it did hurt a little bit.

Bucky came in right as the little fish got free of the net and took a big sigh of relief. Becca was cuddled up next to Steve and the only spot open was on the other side of him. Of course.

“Come on Bucky! You’re missin’ out!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky mumbled as he plopped down next to Steve. Steve glanced over at him and smirked as Bucky leaned down into the couch.

It was going to be a long 90 minutes.

* * *

Steve couldn’t believe it. Sometimes his own stupidity astounded him.

He had the chance to be honest with Bucky, to finally make a move. And what did he do? He turned it into a joke and walked away.

God he really was an idiot.

And now, here he was, sitting on the couch smashed in between Becca and Bucky watching The Little Mermaid.

This night was supposed to have gone a lot differently. But now all Steve could think about was how good Bucky smelt. How close they were sitting. Their thighs were touching and Steve wanted to reach out and grab Bucky’s hand.

But he was too scared to do that. What if Bucky had been joking back there?

That was the main reason Steve had deflected his statement and went with the joke. What if Bucky wasn’t being serious? Steve had known Bucky for a while now, well, not personally, but he had known Bucky since they were little.

He knew what kind of man Bucky grew into. He knew about his relationship with Natasha. And Steve also knew that Natasha and Clint had broken up, again. His friend Sam had been crushing on Natasha for a while now, so Steve knew everything there was to know about her. And well, there was also Peggy. But she didn’t really talk about Natasha’s personal life.

But he knew that when Natasha was on her off period with Clint, that meant that she was with Bucky. He knew there were really no feelings involved, but what if that was just some big cover-up.

It happens all the time in movies. Two people pretend they don’t have feelings for each other when they really do.

It wouldn’t surprise Steve at all if that was how things went down. It would just be another normal day in the life of Steve Rogers.

Sure he has been told that he was attractive and could get any girl or guy that he wanted. But they never wanted him for him. They just saw his body and that was it.

Only Peggy had been different. And they hadn’t even really dated.

But what if Bucky didn’t want him for him, and just wanted him for his body? Now that he wasn’t that skinny little guy anymore.

Steve took a deep breath and when he looked back at the movie, he saw that it was over. He looked over at Becca and saw that she was passed out next to him. He let out a small smile as he slowly maneuvered to get up without waking her.

He saw that Bucky was passed out as well.

Well, he couldn’t carry Bucky up the stairs, well he could, but he was sure Bucky would hate him for that later. So he just stood up and cradled Becca in his arms before carrying her up to her room.

After he settled her into bed (thank god she had already changed into her pjs before bringing the movie down otherwise this would have gotten really awkward) and made sure she was all settled, he slowly made his way back downstairs. He didn’t know what he was going to do now.

With Bucky crashed on the couch, he could just settle for the dining room table to work on his art project. Yeah, he could do that. If he got absorbed in that than it would keep him up until Mr. and Mrs. Barnes get home.

When he hit the bottom stair, he saw Bucky’s arms stretching up over the couch. Steve just laughed as he walked over to him. Bucky looked up at him through one eye and Steve just thought he was the most adorable guy ever.

“’s Becca?”

“I put her up to bed. Apparently to get you two asleep all I need to do is play The Little Mermaid.” Bucky laughed as Steve plopped down next to him.

“Yeah, I guess was more tired than I expected.” Bucky replied, more awake now. “I think I fell asleep before she even saw Eric for the first time.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. But when I get comfortable, I sleep like the dead.”

“Oh, well, sorry I woke you.”

“It’s perfectly alright.” Bucky replied as he looked over at him. Steve just looked back at him and really, he didn’t know what possessed him to do it. Maybe it was the sleepy smile Bucky was giving him or it was just some heat of the moment thing, but Steve leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bucky’s.

In hindsight, Steve knew that this was a very terrible idea.

But afterwards, he would say that it was the best idea he ever had.

He pulled away to see how Bucky would react. This would either end very well for Steve or Bucky would punch him and then he would be screwed. He really, really hoped for the first option.

“Whoa.” Bucky said after a couple minutes of silence. Steve still felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Is that a good whoa or a bad whoa.” Bucky laughed at that as he moved in closer.

“It was a good whoa.” Bucky moved his metal hand up and cupped Steve’s face as he moved in close. “Definitely good.” Steve just smiled as Bucky kissed him again. Steve let out a little moan as he felt Bucky’s tongue trying to gain entrance and he pulled away. “What?”

“Are you sure?” Bucky just laughed.

“Steve. I was telling you the truth back there. I honestly have been crushing on you since high school. I stayed here tonight because of you.”

“Oh. Good.” Steve replied, smiling what was surely his dorky smile, as he has been told. “Because I sort of only agreed to watch Becca because I hoped you would be here.” Bucky smiled up at him and Steve felt his heart do a backflip.

“Well then, shall we continue?” Steve couldn’t think of anything else clever to say so he just nodded and pulled Bucky back into his lap.

* * *

Bucky couldn’t believe this night.

It had all started with him having plans with Natasha and ended up with him cuddling in his bed with none other than Steve Rogers.

It was a miracle.

Steve had passed out a while ago, but Bucky had stayed awake watching TV and just listening to Steve breathe. It was actually very comforting. He was watching Hey Arnold! and had his hands running through Steve’s hair when he heard his parents’ car pulled up.

Bucky hadn’t even realized how late it was, but since his parents were now home, it must have been pretty late. Funny how he lost track of time.

He had gotten absolutely nothing accomplished today (besides getting with Steve, which really, was quite the accomplishment). But tomorrow was going to be horrible catching up on all his homework. Especially if Steve was still here.

Lord knows he couldn’t accomplish anything if Steve was there.

He was thrown out of his thoughts by his bedroom door opening. He looked over and saw his mom standing in the doorway.

“Sorry.” She said with a little smile. “Just seeing where Steve went.” Bucky just smiled.

“Yeah.” He knew he would get a full interrogation tomorrow morning, but for right now, he knew his mother wouldn’t bug him about it.

“Goodnight sweetie.”

“Goodnight mom.” Bucky looked back at his TV as his mom closed the door. Helga had just backhanded Brainy again. He looked back down at Steve and saw that he was still sound asleep.

For once in his life, he was actually excited about what tomorrow would bring him. With Steve Rogers next to him, anything was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you think!


End file.
